A New Kind Of Cinderella
by DLster
Summary: Lily is pretty, but only has two friends. James is searching of the right girl. Full summary in side. RR DISCONTINUED!
1. A New Beginning

Summary: Lily is pretty, but unknown to the student population of Hogwarts except for her two friends, Remus and Arabella. James is the most popular guy in school, he can have his pick of any girl, but somehow he just can't find the right one, that is, until he goes to the Christmas ball and finds his dream girl. The only problem is he doesn't know who she is!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling so all characters you recognize belong to her.  
  
A New Kind Of Cinderella  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
By: DLster  
  
"OMG! The Ball is tonight and I have nothing to wear!" said a very anxious Lily. Lily Evans is a 16 year old witch. Yep, witch! She's top of all her classes except for Transfiguration. Lily has beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes, and long, flowing auburn hair.  
  
"Why are you freaking out? I mean it's only a Ball!" said a very annoyed Arabella. Arabella is also 16 and one of Lily's closest friends. She has shoulder-length brown hair with light highlights and misty blue-green eyes.  
  
"Bella! Are you crazy! I'm gonna meet my owl buddy at this ball! I need to look good!" said Lily. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"  
  
"Alright, alright," said Arabella. An owl buddy is like a pen pal, but by sending letters via owl.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Argh! Prongs what is the big deal about the Christmas ball! There's another one next year!" whined a very disgruntled Sirius Black.  
  
"Padfoot! I'm meeting my owl buddy. I have to look good!" said James Potter.   
  
James and Sirius are part of the infamous Marauders, the hottest three guys in school. The Marauders consist of James, the leader, Sirius, the player, and Remus, the sensible one. James is the hottest one of them all. He's the most popular guy in school! With his deep hazel eyes, jet black hair, and his dark rimmed glasses he could get any girl. He was never a player, but he dated sometimes. Every girl he dated, though, never really clicked. Sirius is the second hottest and also very popular. His crystal blue eyes and long black hair could make girls faint. Sirius's motto is 'Date them when ya want then dump them when your done.' Remus is the third hottest and just as popular as his two friends. He's also very popular with the ladies, with his dirty blonde hair and his gray misty eyes. Too bad for the ladies because Arabella has been his long time girlfriend.  
  
"Padfoot just help him!" said Remus.  
  
"Oh alright!" said Sirius. The three boys got ready for the ball and walked down to the Great Hall to meet their dates. James was wearing a tux with a dark blue mask. Remus wore a light gray mask and Sirius wore a green mask. Remus of course was going with Arabella. Sirius was going with some girl from Ravenclaw. Sirius and Remus met their dates down by the Great Hall entrance. James just walked in by himself. Arabella wore a light blue colored gown with a mask of the same color. Lily wore a cream colored gown with a pearl white mask. The two owl buddies owled each other to meet in the left top corner of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi, are you EmeraldEyes112?" said James to Lily.  
  
"Maybe, are you Mr.TooGoodForYou?" said Lily to James.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then yes I am EmeraldEyes112."  
  
The two teens laughed and talked for a while. They really got to know each other. Then James asked Lily to dance. They danced to many songs. Then the tune slowed down to a ballad. It was Pieces of Me by: Ashlee Simpson.  
  
On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep...  
When the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
And you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts, sang Lily with the music.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," said James.  
  
"Thank you," said Lily blushing. It was almost midnight. At midnight, everyone was supposed to throw off. It was one minute to midnight. At the stroke of midnight James revealed himself to a shocked Lily. And Lily, knowing she would not be what he expected fled at the last stroke of midnight. James chased after her until he lost her near the Charms classroom.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
A/N: Hope you like that! Read and Review please! much obliged.  
  



	2. Finding Her

Thank you for the four reviews from: Lady of Masbolle, EtS, and Dee Ann.  
  
PriBAngel: I saw A Cinderella Story. I thought it was a pretty good movie. And yes I agree, Chad Michael Murray is SOO hot! Though I will pull some ideas from that movie it will be different.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is god! Maybe not, but all the characters you recognize belong to her. Also slight reference to the movie 'A Cinderella Story'.  
  
A New Kind Of Cinderella  
Chapter 2: Finding Her  
By: DLster  
  
"What was so great about this girl anyway?" said Sirius.  
  
"She was so wonderful and perfect, I know she's the one for me," said James.  
  
"How do you know this girl isn't in Slytherin?"  
  
"She was too sweet."  
  
"Alright, alright. Fine"  
  
Since the Ball, James has been talking about his mysterious perfect girl 24/7.  
  
James never game up and he even held a contest to see who could be his girl. He kept sending owls to his girl, but with no answer.  
  
Lily was in much distress. She didn't know whether to just tell James that she was the one he danced with at the ball. She was really in a rut. Remus and Arabella of course knew that Lily was the one. Remus told James that he knew, but he would not tell him who this mysterious girl was. James was really frustrated.  
  
Three Gryffindor girls were very angry. They were called the three blonde bimbos(no offense to those who are blonde!).  
  
"Gosh! Like who was that girl that James was like dancing with!" said Cherry, one of the blondes.  
  
"I know! Everyone should know that James is so mine!" said Jane, who was the leader of the blondes.  
  
"Yeah! He is so yours! Psh. What is her problem!" said Vicky, another blonde.  
  
"I need him back!"  
  
"We'll help you," said Cherry.  
  
Later in the day... Arabella and Lily were out somewhere and their two slimy roomates just happened to walk by when they saw some letters on Lily's bedside night table. They read all the letters.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lily is the mysterious girl that was with James Potter!" said Anonymous Roommate #1.  
  
"Yeah we got to go tell the three blondes!" said Anonymous Roommate #2. So the two roommates went to the three blondes and told them that Lily was the culprit.  
  
"We got our girl ladies!" said Jane.  
  
"Who is Lily Evans?" said Vicky.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find out."  
  
And she did, by asking everyone until someone who knew who she was finally told her.  
  
"It's time to do our work!" said Cherry. They went into Lily's dorm at night and sprayed shaving cream silently all over Lily. They also put honey all over her bed sheets. They also wrote very gently, so as not to wake her up, 'Loser' on top of her head. They turned her hair in to a sign that flashed 'I am ugly' in an electric blue color. They spray painted 'We know it was you Lily. You're life will be hell!' on the door. When Lily woke up, she screamed a scream that woke up everyone in the Gryffindor tower. The three blondes just smiled. Lily stayed in her dorm all day, crying.  
  
A couple of weeks and days later James still didn't give up.  
  
"Excuse me!" said James in the common room one night. No one paid attention.  
  
"THE MAN SAID EXCUSE ME!" screamed Sirius.  
  
"I want whoever is the girl I danced with to please come up here," said James. Many girls came up. James was very upset when...  
  
"I am the your girl," said a voice from the entrance to the common room.  
  
whisperwhisperwho is thatwhisper  
  
At the entrance to the common room was someone who looked almost exactly like Lily. She had Lily's build and hair, but her eyes were a puke green, unlike Lily's bright emerald eyes, and she did not have the completely clear porcelain that Lily had.  
  
Lily was in a state of shock. She didn't know who this girl was, but she knew that this girl was not the one James's was looking for.  
  
"Is it really you?! Why haven't I seen you before?" said James, half amused, half suspicious.  
  
"I just transferred here and I haven't god settled in yet, but old Dumbledore let me come to the ball because I wanted to meet my pen pal," said the girl. "By the way my name is Violet."  
  
Lily was heart broken, but didn't run away as they ran towards each other and hugged as he asked her to be his girlfriend. Meanwhile Violet thought silently to herself, 'My Lord will surely give me a reward for this.'  
  
Arabella was comforting Lily as she stood like a statue, tears leaking from her eyes. While Remus shook his head at James. James gave him a questioning look, but was soon dragged out of the portrait hole by his new girlfriend.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so freaking long! I kinda got lazy! PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
